


Would You Be So Kind

by ImHera



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Clara Bridgerton (oc), Daisy Cavendish (oc), F/F, Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, This is explicit for a reason, Useless Lesbians, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHera/pseuds/ImHera
Summary: Everyone wants to be in their favourite show, however not everyone can be.or:Clara is reborn into the Bridgerton family.(Bridgerton but make it WLW)(yeah still can't make a good summary)
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Original Female Character(s), Benedict Bridgerton/Original Male Character(s), Colin Bridgerton/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves 👋  
> This is my first fanfiction that I am publishing!  
> A few Warnings before I continue;  
> * This fanfiction is F/F so if you are going to complain about that then please leave.  
> * The rating is Explicit for a reason this is a Bridgerton fanfiction (also I didn’t know whether to rate it explicit or mature so I just went with explicit to be safe 🤷).  
> * And lastly there is to be mentions of self harm I shall warn you at the beginning of the chapter when these are to occur.
> 
> ─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────

Screaming. That is the first thing I heard when I woke up. Ear splitting screams filling the air around me. 

It took me a while before I realised that I was the reason for those screams and immediately shut my mouth.

My eyes seemed to be glued shut and as much as I tried to open them they didn’t budge.

I felt something cold touch me, a hand grabbing me yet I could not seem to move from its grip. 

“Give her to me” the voice was weak but possessed a warmth to it that felt rather familiar. 

I felt another set of arms around my body, these ones however were warm and comforting. I seemed to fit perfectly In these arms, my head nestled into the crook of the arm.

“Edmund look isn’t she perfect” it was the warm voice.

“Yes violet, they both are” this voice, Edmund I presume, was deeper than the first but still held a similar warmth to it.

“Clara and Colin” whispered the warm voice, “Clara and Colin Bridgerton”

─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems as though I am an idiot and accidentally deleted the second chapter while trying to fix a typo so here it is again 😊

It was early morning when Colin heard the shouting.

“No I refuse!”

“You are in no position to refuse to take   
part!”

“Well I say that I do not wish to take part and you should do well to respect that wish!” 

Colin sighed as the stomping, that could only belong to his sister when put in a bad mood, got louder.

“Colin!” Clara shouted as she turned the corner into the drawing room a scowl on her face.

“Yes sister” Colin replied with as much interest as he could muster. He had heard this argument more than 10 times already this week and personally he thought his mother might as well give up, Clara was well known for her stubborn nature.

She huffed and plonked down on the seat beside him in the most unladylike way she could possibly manage.

Colin mentally prepared himself for the speech his sister was about to give him, he had almost memorised it at this point.

“I am so sick of this!” She groaned resting her head on Colin’s shoulder.

“I have told mother again and again that I do not wish to marry nor do I wish to dress up to impress the queen who will pass her royal judgment on wether or not I am enough of a lady!” She rolled her eyes.

“Clara, perhaps you should just explain this to our mother calmly instead of raising your voice every time she brings it up” Colin suggested warily.

She seemed to consider this for a moment before swatting him over the head and giving him a look.

“Do you not think I have tried that you idiot” she sighed and placed her head back on his shoulder.

“Colin?” 

“Clara”

“Do you think I am strange?”

He looked at her incredulously for a moment before seemingly deciding that his sister was being completely serious.

“Clara...” he began, searching for the right words.

“I knew it!” She cried standing up and pointing a finger in his face “you all think I’m strange!”

Colin sighed “I don’t think you are strange Clara, just perhaps a little ahead of your time” 

Clara snorted, if only her brother knew how true those words were.

“What? It is true, none of the other girls make dresses out of their bedsheets to fight in” he said in an attempt to defend himself.

She laughed again sitting back down and wrapping her arms around her brother.

“I am sorry Colin, I suppose it was unfair of me to take my frustrations with mother out on you” she paused for a moment, “today, and every other day this week”

She jumped up again, and pecked his cheek before running out of the room shouting for their mother.

Colin chuckled as he watched his sister run away, she had always been the most fun out of all his sisters not to mention they had always been closer because they were twins. 

Clara had always been much more drawn to the activities that the brothers partook in rather than the lessons their sisters sat through. 

She absolutely despised the thought of acting ladylike, and that might just be Colin’s favourite thing about her.

─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────

Clara didn’t get much time to think about the situation she currently found herself in. 

She sometimes thought that it were the universes idea of a cruel joke. It almost felt as if someone had deliberately decided ‘yes let’s put the lesbian in a society that most definitely won’t accept her’.

She was most definitely grateful for her brothers acceptance of her sexuality;

“Always knew you were one of us” Benedict had said with a laugh, Clara would have thrown something at him had she not been feeling particularly vulnerable at the time.

“I already knew that Clara” Colin had said confusedly as if it had not been her greatest secret.

“Is that what you do when you are with Daisy?” Anthony had questioned making Clara flush bright red.

She did love them to bits however dense they could be at times, they had been behind her the whole time she had fought her mother on the subject of her taking part in the London season so she supposed it hadn’t been a mistake letting them in on the secret of her relationship with Daisy Cavendish.

She and Daisy had known each other for years and if Clara was being honest with herself she had been attracted to her best friend since she was Fifteen.

The day Daisy had kissed her had been one of the best days of Clara’s entire existence, she had felt all of the love she had thought would forever be unrequited from Daisy in that one kiss.

She had been teaching Daisy how to fight again when it happened.  
Clara knocked Her to the floor, legs wrapped around Daisy’s waist, arms on either side of her head.  
She remembered the sound of her name breathily falling from Daisy’s lips as they stared into each other’s eyes.   
Daisy had been the one to Break first wrapping her arms around Clara’s neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

Clara smiled at memories of all the stolen kisses her and daisy had shared over the years. She would see her again tomorrow, when daphne makes her debut. 

As much as she hated acting ladylike she would do it for the sake of her sisters reputation.

─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave anything you would like me to include in this story in the comments! :)


End file.
